


Ringing True

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a little timid about bringing up a gift she got for Kelley til Hope gives her a push to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing True

Alex looked over at Kelley nervously. She didn’t know how she was going to explain this to her but she knew that she wanted to. She was so preoccupied, she nearly fell out of her chair when someone nudged her shoulder.

“Shit Alex, calm down.” Hope sat down next to Alex, looking at her hands she rolled her eyes. “Just go talk to her.”

“I don’t know Hop—”

“For fucks sake Alex, she loves you. You two have been together for how long now? Trust me. These? She’ll love,” Hope said, squeezing Alex’s arms, “you’ll be ok.”

“What if she hates it?”

“When has Kelley ever hated anything?”

“She hates spam.”

“Yes well, don’t we all?”

“I guess.”

“Alex, just trust me on this one. She’s such a hopeless romantic that these are going to make her blubber like a baby, and if I’m wrong, I’ll buy you ice cream when Dawn isn’t looking.”

“Ok…”

“Now get.”

“Fine.” Alex stood up and started walking over to Kelley, who grinned at her. Suddenly, Alex turned on her heel and headed out of the room. Hope burst out laughing at the younger woman.

x-x-x

“Alright, what’d you do to Alex?” Kelley asked later that evening when she could get a moment alone with her friend.

“Me? Nothing. She’s just crazy.”

“That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”

“Your girlfriend has no balls, my friend.”

“Well thank god for that,” Kelley said, making Hope laugh.

“Just take some time, go talk to her. She’s worried about you guys being apart again.”

“Alright, thanks, Hope.” Kelley stood up and kissed Hope’s forehead. 

“Anytime kid, oh and Kell? I might need you to distract Dawn and Jill later… I’ll let you know.”

“I better get paid back for it.”

“Aren’t you always?” Hope smirked as she watched Kelley walk away. Kelley made her way down to Alex and Allie’s room, knocking softly before Allie opened the door.

“Perfect timing. I’m going to call Bati, you two enjoy the tiny free time I’m giving you.” Allie smirked as she walked out, leaving the door open for Kelley to walk in. 

“Hey,” Kelley said softly and Alex smiled at her.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

“Yeah well, I missed you,” Kelley said as she crawled onto the bed, burying her face into Alex’s stomach as they laid on the bed.

“Aw.” Alex kissed the top of Kelley’s head. “I missed you too.” Alex started running her hand through Kelley’s hair. “Hey, Kell?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you sit up a moment?” Alex asked and Kelley wiggled her way up Alex’s body so she was leaning against her front. 

“What’s up Lex?”

“I wanted to talk to you real quick.”

“You can always talk to me Lex,” Kelley said, kissing Alex’s jaw. Alex reached into her pocket and sighed, letting the ring move around her hand.

“I wanted to bring this up to you.” Kelley stared at the ring, eyes going wide. It wasn’t exactly what she would look for in an engagement ring, but at this point, she’d take anything.

“Lex?” 

“I bought these a few months ago… They keep track of your heartbeat and send it to the other ring so your partner can feel it.”

“Really?” Kelley took one of the rings. “That’s so cool!” Alex couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss Kelley’s temple. 

“Do you want to wear them… we’re going to be acros—”

“Yes!” Kelley slipped the ring on and turned so she could kiss Alex. Alex smirked as she flipped them over so Kelley was pinned under her. 

“Ew! You two seriously can’t still be making out!” Allie joked as she walked in, “I swear you two are gross.” She joked as she jumped onto her own bed. 

“Shut up Allie. How many times did I come home to you and Bati going for it on the couch?”

“Oh man, Tobin told me once she walked in and Bati’s ass was bare up in the air and yeah, poor Toby is scarred for life,” Kelley laughed as Allie chucked a pillow at her. 

“Hey!” Alex defended, “don’t abuse my girlfriend.”

“Of course not. That’s your job,” Allie snarked back and Alex blushed.

“I should go before Jill cracks her whip about us being in bed,” Kelley said, leaning up and kissing Alex one more time.

“I’ll walk you back. I have to talk to Hope for a moment anyway.”

“Ok,” Kelley grinned as Alex pulled her up to her feet. They walked hand in hand out of the room.

“No monkey business out there kids!” Allie shouted after them. Kelley wrapped an arm around Alex’s hips, kissing her jaw as they walked. 

“What’d you have to talk about with Hope?”

“I owe her ice cream,” Alex said simply and Kelley’s jaw dropped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me guys (either here or at Tumblr at jessi-08)! If I start to slow down in updates then I've focused more on some of the longer fics I have in the works for you, I have no idea what I'm going to do with those yet though so we'll see. Let me know what you guys think of this one.


End file.
